RWBY: Roses Of Summer
by ZaleTheSealedGuardian
Summary: The Cliff-Side Alter. The memorial of a hooded heroine. Her grave lays as the Alter, Countless Grimm are the barrier between the Alter and those who give their respects. The heroine's aura lives on atop the grave, and only one soul knows it...
1. Reservation

**THIS is something that has been on my mind. It's something that everyone has been oblivious to. It's been something everyone BUT ME has been confirmed on. NOT ME! I don't buy it people!**

**If you guys don't know what I'm talking about, you probably haven't watch Ruby's trailer enough times. **

**If you couldn't guess by the title, then leave it as a mystery for the time being.**

Professor Ozpin was in his office, drinking his coffee and had finished a load of paperwork at his left. He was stared calmly at a picture he had on his desk of him, Ms. Glynda, Professor Port , Professor Oobleck, and one more colleague he had at his graduation.

He seemed impatient. He was waiting for something. He then heard some knocking from his door, replying with a "Come in". Entered a familiar red cloaked riding hood, choosing to cover her eyes with her cloak.

"Hello, Ms. Rose, what may I do for you today?" He said politely.

She stared downwards as she spoke, almost sounding depressed. "Sir, I…I would like…um…"

"Ms. Rose, you seem troubled. Please tell me, what is the matter?" He looked intently, and noticed something amiss.

She wasn't the cheery, sugar loving, riding hood he remembers. She rarely seemed troubled unless it was her studies or Cardin Winchester. He noticed she was emotionless. Her eyes were half open. She kept her head down, avoiding eye contact. She was fidgeting with her with the emblem on her waist.

"…I'd like a hiatus from school, if possible."

"Oh?" Ozpin was slightly astonished. Ruby had dreamed to join his school "And why might that be."

"…Family matters." She said, noticing the picture he had. "You should know what I'm talking about."

"Well, how long do you plan to take your leave?"

"About a week, maximum, three days minimum. I plan to leave this Thursday, for the chance of my returning early" She stated, still looking downwards.

Ozpin adjusted himself straight "Ah yes… I shall inform the teachers of your absence and you may catch up in the following day, are we clear?"

"Yes sir." She stood up from her chair and was about to leave, until Ozpin interrupted her.

"Also, Ruby. What do you plan to tell your team of your absence? They are bound to notice."

"…Tell them you sent me on a solo mission"

"Very well. Good night, Ms. Rose…" He sent.

"Good night."

"…Please give _her_ my regards." He whispered.

**EPIC PROLOGUE! …Okay, not really. This is the start to something that probably hasn't been done before. If you take interest in it, thank you.**

**Reviews, criticisms and comments are all appreciated. Sorry if the prologue was short, I kinda ran out of ideas.**

**Thank you and good night. Sayonara.**


	2. Rebelling Reaper

…**Seems like I was too quick on the draw. The second I published the prologue, someone else comes in the archive with something similar. Crap on a stick. Crap on a freaking stick.**

**Well, no use aching on it and might as well get this done. **

* * *

Lunch time on a Monday afternoon and the teams gathered in the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat. Team CRDL was picking on Velvet as per usual, Nora's leg-breaking stories told and some talk about studies.

However, something was amiss. There were only seven of them at the table. No talk of weaponry, no random roses scattered everywhere and no unhealthy amount of cookies on the table. This could only mean one thing…

"Where's Ruby?" Jaune asked, grabbing attention. Everyone on the table looked at him and recalled. None of them new where Ruby went, except for Weiss.

"I heard she had some business with the school blacksmith, and she said she may be late for lunch."

Right at that moment, the red reaper stepped in, and with only a few cookies on her plate this time. She sat next to Weiss, and didn't speak a word. She hid her eyes with her hood, took slow, quiet bites. Everyone stared at her, but she didn't seem to care.

"Eh, sis?" Yang started "Are you okay? You look a bit off?"

She finished her cookie and spoke in a small, morbid tone "Grand, Yang…just grand."

Yang snickered "You're obviously not grand if you've got 7 cookies on your plate instead of 12."

Ruby didn't listen. She kept her attention elsewhere. It was noticeable when she turned to look behind Jaune's shoulder, where Team CRDL was still picking on Velvet. This time, they didn't let her leave the table. They surrounded her.

"Hey freak, why don't you hop around like you're supposed to?" Cardin shot.

"You want a carrot?" Russell waved a carrot in front of her face, but she chose to ignore it.

"Where are your friends? Oh, that's right, you don't have any!" They all shot.

While Pyrrha wanted to inform professor Ozpin about the matter and Nora extremely tempted to break his legs, they chose against it, as they would only make the situation worse.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of a chair being pushed back violently. It was Ruby. She walked over to Team CRDL's table grabbed his attention.

"…Eh? What do you want, Rose? Don't you have cookies to munch on?"

"Don't you have better things to do? Like, stop acting like douche bags?"

Silence. The entire room was focused on those two. Cardin looked at her with disgusted.

"Well...We would, is Faunus-Zillah here wasn't such a freak." He said regarding Velvet.

"That's her fault?" Ruby asked "That means it's your own fault for being such an asshole."

Everyone stared at Cardin with disgust. He began to hear some people talk badly about him, until he snapped.

"Hey Rose. What's with the red riding hood getup? She isn't a huntress, she's a wimp."

Ruby laughed "She could still kick your ass any day."

"OH, BURN!" Nora and Yang shouted "WE'RE GONNA NEED SOME CREAM FOR THAT!"

With that victory, Ruby walked back to her seat, but stopped when Cardin had one word left.  
"Hey Rose! Where're you going? Back to your Grandma from the fairy tale?! You gonna tell her about your little victory?"

THAT got to her. She stopped dead in her tracks, still hiding her eyes.

"…She got eaten by a beowolf!"

…

"That's low Cardin, even for you." Sky, his teammate, stated.

"Oh will you shut up? She had it coming" Cardin defended.

Yang got off her seat, and walked over to Cardin, as pissed off as ever. "You know Winchester, if you wanted to get your ass whopped so bad, you should've just asked."

Pyrrha and Weiss walked over to Ruby, wondering why she kept her head down. She was shaking, grinding her teeth together. "Ruby, are you alright?"

"Don't…" Ruby started.

Everyone turned to Ruby. She was gripping at her weapon's handle.

"…Talk about her…"

Pyrrha kept her hand on Ruby's shoulder "Ruby, are you okay? We can tell Ozpin about-"

"…LIKE THAT!"

*THUD!*

*BANG*

*CRASH*

* * *

The most silence the school's had ever. Within seconds, the wall was torn down and Cardin was under the rubble. He had bruises all over him. Over his body was Ruby, Crescent Rose in hand, in gun form, aiming at Cardin's face. Her eyes were blood red, filled with anger, determined to pull the trigger.

No cheering, no screaming, nothing. Just stunned souls as far as the eye could see. Even Velvet stared at Ruby in fright.

"Ruby, put down the gun!" Pyrrha shouted.

She didn't listen. She aimed still at Cardin as he stared at her, almost screaming quietly.

"Ruby, I repeat, put down the gun!"

She still didn't listen. She was so tempted to pull the trigger, so close to end the bullying team CRDL reeked. She then noticed the fear in Cardin's eyes.

"What is going on- Dear God!" It was Goodwitch. "Ms. Rose, what is the meaning of this?!

Upon hearing Glynda yelling, she put Crescent Rose away and walked off of him slowly. She turned to Velvet, and tossed a look that said "You're welcome" and walked off.

Lark and Dove helped Cardin up, but Ruby ran back to him.

"This is for Velvet." *KICK*

"OUCH!" He was kicked in the 'place where the suns don't shine'. She THEN walked away, ignoring everyone else in the process, walking away as if nothing happened.

* * *

**I had so much fun writing that. I can't express how awesome it is to have Ruby kick Cardin in the balls after all he's done. TAKE THAT CARDIN! :D**

**Thank you for the support, I'll be sure to check any reviews, criticisms or comments you guys may leave, which are appreciated.**

**Sayonara.**


End file.
